Gaining XP
Collecting XP XP can be collected in several ways, via one-time actions, such as: *building a structure *upgrading a structure *receiving certain award *bulldozing a structure *speeding up a construction/upgrade/demolition (no XP given for speeding up a repair!) *entering a gift code from the developers Twitter and Facebook feeds (one-off codes mostly weekly) *visiting the PI webpage via a Special Offer request (usually weekly on Friday afternoon) *entering the friend code of the friend who introduced you to the game (you can of course only be introduced once). or via repetitive actions: *collecting income *repairing a structure *cleaning a structure on islands of your friends *introducing new friends to the game and asking them to enter your friend code on their game XP income per hour For the repetitive actions, collecting income and repairing a structure, the average XP per hour can be calculated. There is a chance of 7.236% that a structure needs a repair. A repair costs money, but gives XP (each disadvantage has its advantage). A repair gives more XP in less time, than the XP of an income collection for a structure. The income of a structure can first be collected when 70% of the income-time is passed. This will give you 70% of the money, but 100% of the XP! So if your goal is to collect as much XP as possible, you best hit a (yellow) $-sign as soon as possible. The calculation of the XP per hour is (p = 0.07236): XP_at_100% = (income_XP + p * repair_XP) / (hours + p * repair_hours) XP_at_70% = (income_XP + p * repair_XP) / (0.7 * hours + p * repair_hours) E.g. Restaurant Burito, upgrade 5: Income is 15 XP, time till 100% is 6 hours, Repair gives 19 XP, repair time is 3 hours. XP_at_100% = (15 + 0.07236 * 19) / (6 + 0.07236 * 3) = 16.37 / 6.22 = 2.6 XP_at_70% = (15 + 0.07236 * 19) / (0.7 * 6 + 0.07236 * 3) = 16.37 / 4.42 = 3.7 In the table below you can find the XP per structure per hour at 100% and 70%. Your XP per hour will be somewhere between those 2 figures when you hit a yellow $-sign. The first (lowest) figure is your XP per hour when you hit the $-sign at the moment it turns green (the longer you wait, the lower your XP per hour will be). There is an exeption for the Business Center and the Bank, collection can only be done at 100% completion. XP Income Table XP Income Graph The graph below shows the XP per hour at exactly 100% completion. XP per hour per tile It is easier to compare different buildings when taking into account the size of the structure (4x4, 5x5, 7x7, 9x9 tiles). Depreciating Construction XP The XP gained for construction of a building for any structure costing € or resources to purchase, the XP gained for construction remains constant regardless of what XP Level you are at. However, any structure purchased with $, the XP gained for construction depreciates. ie. Every regular non-€ structure, even including Monuments like the Statue of Cheops, the Construction XP decreases between 4 and 10 XP Levels down to 12% as in: (Note: XP is rounded Down). Category:XP